That Night
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Malam itu, dalam deru hujan deras disertai petir dan gemuruh yang saling bersahutan untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat bulan terakhir, Kise Ryouta merasa tenang dan aman berada di dekapan sang kekasih. "Terima kasih, Seicchi..." Kalimat itu merupakan hal yang ia ucapkan sebelum matanya terpejam dan membawanya dalam alam mimpi. Song Fic. AkaKise. College!AU.


**That Night**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Safe and Sound sung by Taylor Swift and the Lyrics © EMI Music Publishing, BUG MUSIC, BMG RIGHTS MANAGEMENT US, LLC, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.**

**Warning: Possibly boring story, OOC, typo(s), song fic.**

**Characters: Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta.**

**Pair: AkaKise.**

**Rated: T because of sho-ai.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please forgive me my dear OTP AoKi-chaaann! . Ini fiksi AkaKise pertama saya tolong maafkan segala typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Pas banget saya nerusin ini hujan deres dini hari pula... Mungkin ini fiksi terakhir saya soalnya saya ada niat hiatus. Jadi saya terpaksa tidak melanjutkan Abbreviation dalam waktu dekat ini dan mungkin jangka panjang. College life is approaching you know... Anyway silakan tinggalkan saran dan kritik yang saya pantas dapat dari fiksi ini. Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Sinar rembulan yang biasanya menerangi malam, kala itu sedang tidak nampak. Bentangan langit malam yang biasanya di hiasi oleh taburan bintang-bintang kali ini tergantikan oleh malam kelabu disertai rintik-rintik hujan. Tidak aneh memang jika bulan dan sahabatnya para bintang tidak menunjukkan diri mereka di musim dingin seperti ini.

Dari luar jendela, terlihat seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi dengan warna rambut pirang keemasan sedang termenung menopang dagunya di atas meja. Pikirannya terlihat terganggu dan sibuk. Alih-alih kerutan di dahi dan sepasang alis yang saling bertautan terpasang di wajah, pemuda itu hanya memandang hujan dengan tatapan kosong dan sendu. Jika lengkungan ke atas dari sepasang alis pirangnya di jadikan tanda tentunya.

Sesekali pemuda itu mendesah dan menutup kedua iris madunya. Orang awam yang melihatnya kemungkinan besar akan mengira bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang banyak pikiran sehingga terhanyut dalam emosinya sendiri merupakan hal yang biasa. Tapi lain cerita kalau yang melihatnya adalah orang yang masuk golongan orang-orang terdekat dari Kise Ryouta. Mereka pastinya akan menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda pirang tersebut, mengenal sifatnya yang selalu ramah dan ceria kepada siapa saja dan dimanapun.

Sebutlah dari segelintir orang terdekat Kise adalah kawan-kawannya dari Generasi Keajaiban. Mereka yang sudah mengenal Kise semenjak bangku SMP tentunya dengan mudah menebak dari raut wajah Kise yang menampilkan sebagian besar dari _mood _nya. Membaca ekspresi wajah Kise yang seperti buku terbuka adalah perihal mudah bagi mereka Generasi Keajaiban di tambah Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki.

Tentu saja nama seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak luput dari daftar diatas. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keharuman nama dari keluarga seorang Akashi? Walaupun sudah berada di bangku kuliah warga dari generasi keajaiban masih dan selalu akan segan (dan juga takut) terhadap mantan kapten setan mereka, Akashi. Juga, bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka mengetahui bahwa Akashi dan Kise sudah menjalin asmara semenjak mereka masih SMP. Yah walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab semenjak kecil, Ryouta kecil yang belum mengenal arti cinta, saat itu hanya menganggap rasa suka yang ia toreh kepada Seijuurou kecil merupakan bukan hal besar. Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan yang ia rasa untuk Akashi terus bertambah. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang membuat aksi lebih dulu. Akashi menyatakan perasaannya saat mereka SMP, dengan alasan tidak mau Kise di dekati oleh orang lain semenjak sang kekasih menjadi model dahulu.

"Sedang memikirkan apa Ryouta?" Suara yang sangat di kenal Kise membuyarkan lamunannya. Menoleh, di lihatnya Akashi yang hanya memakai handuk di sekitar pinggang kebawahnya—lengkap dengan tetesan air habis mandi mengalir si sekujur tubuhnya.

_Ah speak of the devil..._

Dengan cepat Kise memasang kembali topeng cerianya, berniat mengelabui Akashi.

"Bukan hal penting kok, Akashi_cchi_...ahahaha," Kise tertawa garing di akhir alasannya. Akashi menaikkan satu alis ke atas. Kise yakin usahanya mengelabui akan gagal, karena Akashi tahu segalanya. Dan Kise percaya akan hal itu.

Setelahnya Kise menunggu sampai Akashi bicara untuk mengomelinya atau apapun itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya berada dan tidak membahas hal tersebut. Kise hanya bisa memandang bingung begitu Akashi mengacuhkannya. Menggeleng kepalanya membuang pikiran negatifnya, Kise menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya Akashi_cchi_!" Kise berjalan ke tempat tas khusus menginap miliknya mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi.

"Hmm..." Hanya itu respon dari Akashi sembari mengeringkan rambut merah magenta miliknya. Membelakangi Kise yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Akashi berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk begitu suara _shower_ terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Melirik sekilas ke arah kamar mandi dari ekor matanya.

Akashi tahu jelas bahwa ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah kekasihnya itu palsu dan penuh kepura-puraan. Tidak sekedar hari itu saja Kise terlihat murung. Tapi Akashi sudah merasakan perbedaan dari si pirang semenjak menjelang ujian akhir semester kuliahnya. Mereka memang tidak satu kampus. Akashi di kyoto dan Kise di Kanagawa.

Hubungan asmara mereka terpaut jarak jauh dan waktu. Meski jarang bertemu, Akashi akan selalu tahu kapan Kise benar-benar sedang ceria atau tidak, begitu mereka bertemu tatap muka. Akashi tidak menganggap serius hal itu. Pasalnya belajar di tingkat perkuliahan memang menguras banyak energi dan pikiran. Yang tidak jarang menjadikan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi merasa frustasi dan stres berkepanjangan. Mengetahui sifat alami Kise yang polos dan simpel, Akashi menduga masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah kuliah.

Akashi mendesah lalu mulai berpakaian. Setelan _simple_ dalam rumah, yaitu kaos lengan pendek dan celana di atas lutut. Kedua mata beda warnanya menyipit memikirkan suatu rencana. Mencoba mencari cara agar Kise terhibur. Lagipula mengajak Kise bermalam di salah satu _villa _milik keluarganya merupakan tujuan utama dari Akashi dalam rangka menghibur pemuda pirang tersebut.

_Cling!_ Bola lampu imajiner muncul di dalam kepala Akashi. Otaknya memang selalu cemerlang. _As expected from Akashi!_

Akashi melirik ke sudut kamar miliknya pribadi di salah satu _villa_ yang keluarganya punya. Piano hitam bertengger manis disana. Piano yang sering ia mainkan dahulu setiap kali berkunjung ke _villa_ ini.

Akashi berjalan menuju piano itu berada. Kemudian si surai merah itu duduk di depan piano lalu membuka penutup tutsnya setelah membersihkannya dengan kemoceng. Jemari-jemari lentik Akashi mulai menari berdasarkan insting dan mulai memainkan nada dari lagu _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' _yang dulu suka ia mainkan sewaktu kecil. Bersama dengan Ryouta kecil. Akashi tersenyum tipis begitu ingatannya berkelana ke masa lalu.

_"Nee nee nee Seicchi... Ajari aku bermain piano juga dong~" pinta Ryouta kecil dengan manjanya._

_"Memangnya Ryouta bisa? Perkalian saja Ryouta masih belum hapal. Yakin bisa mengingat nada-nada yang akan aku ajarkan?" Seijuurou kecil tersenyum simpul. Ryouta kecil menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby karena kesal._

_"Seicchi kejam! Aku kan tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya!" Dengan langkah terhentak-hentak, Ryouta kecil menghampiri Seijuurou kecil._

_"Geser! Pokoknya Seicchi harus mau mengajarkan aku main piano!" Paksa Ryouta kecil duduk di samping Seijuurou kecil yang kebingungan._

_"Baiklah, baiklah..." Seijuurou kecil mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Perhatikan baik-baik ya Ryouta," Kise mengangguk antusias._

Akashi membuka matanya. Mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Kise. Hari-hari lama yang mereka lalui dengan tawa riang Kise. Hari dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou masih benar-benar menikmati masa kecilnya semenjak di tinggal pergi oleh sang ibu selamanya. Di tengah segala tuntutan yang harus penuhi sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih ingat dengan lagu ini, Akashi_cchi_..." Akashi menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Jemari Akashi berhenti bermain diatas piano.

"Sudah selesai mandinya? Kok cepat sekali?" tanya si surai merah dengan nada pelan namun tegas kepada Kise yang kembali ke dalam kamar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang persis dengan situasi Akashi sebelumnya.

Kise tertawa canggung, "Kelupaan mengambil sampo di tas, hehehe..." Kise sekali lagi mengorek isi tas mencari benda yang ia cari. Akashi hanya melihat dengan malas, tidak melanjutkan lagi permainan pianonya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sampo punyaku saja yang ada di kamar mandi?" Kise menoleh cepat lalu memajukan bibirnya. "Rambutku tidak cocok memakai sampo Akashi_cchi_. Terakhir kali memakai sampo milikmu rambutku jadi kaku dan keras." Menutup kembali tasnya Kise menoleh ke arah Akashi lagi, "Lanjutkan saja permainan pianomu Akashi_cchi_, maaf kalau tadi itu aku mengganggu." Si pemuda pirang di ruangan itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Akashi lalu memutuskan untuk memainkan satu lagu lagi. Lagu lama yang dahulu di buatkan khusus oleh _tutor_nya, Alexandra Garcia sebelum ia berhenti mengajarinya piano dan pergi keluar negeri—Amerika—tepatnya kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Akashi masih ingat jelas saat itu Alex menawarkan Akashi hadiah perpisahan. Dan Akashi boleh minta apapun sebisa wanita itu.

"_Kalau begitu aku ingin kau buatkan aku lagu yang khusus menggambarkan Ryouta. Lagu paling cocok yang bisa ia nyanyikan. Sambil aku mengiringinya dengan pianoku, aku ingin kau mendengarkan kami membawakan lagumu sebelum kau pergi." _

Begitulah kira-kira permintaan Akashi sebelum Alex kembali ke Amerika dua bulan kemudian. Tentu saja kepergiaannya di lepas oleh Akashi dan Kise yang menampilkan lagu buatannya sesuai janji Akashi.

Akashi pun kembali mengayunkan jemari-jemari tangannya memainkan melodi yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

-0-

Kise mendesah, guyuran air dari shower mulai terasa dingin. Namun ia tidak bergeming. Tetap disitu sampai seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Ia mandi secepat yang ia bisa, karena sejujurnya Kise hanya ingin beristirahat semenjak tiba di villa Akashi tadi sore. Beruntung baginya karena hujan turun dengan deras sepanjang sore hingga sekarang. Kise merasa tidak enak mengecewakan Akashi yang repot-repot mengajaknya kemari. Dan Kise bersyukur setidaknya malam itu mereka tidak akan kemana-mana karena hujan.

Moodnya sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Kise merasa hampa dalam hatinya meskipun di luar ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum modelnya yang menipu. Ia hanya pura-pura. Rasanya sulit untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri di saat seperti ini. Saat dirinya sungguh lelah berpura-pura.

Mungkin memang berlebihan. Tapi begitulah yang Kise rasakan. Berbagai macam hiburan yang ia suguhkan untuk dirinya sendiri pun hanya membawa kesenangan sesaat, karena setelahnya ia akan merasa kembali kosong. Merasa kehilangan dirinya yang dulu selalu ceria menjadi pribadi yang suram seperti ini.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Banyak hal yang menjadi fokus perhatian Kise belakangan ini. _Modelling_ dan kuliah, bukan hal mudah mengatur keduanya. Dan di tahun pertama kuliah, Kise menyadari hal itu setelah nilainya nyaris C semua. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk rehat dari _modelling_ sampai ia bisa mengatur jadwalnya secara bijak.

Kise pun berhenti melamun dan mematikan _shower_ dan mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk dan mengambil tumpukan pakaian bersih kemudian memakainya.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu berdiri di depan kaca menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri yang asing di penglihatannya. Mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun cuci muka, sayup-sayup Kise mendengar alunan melodi yang Akashi mainkan. Kise berhenti mengusap wajahnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

_Ah, lagu itu rupanya..._

Kise tersenyum mengingat kembali memori akan lagu itu. Hatinya merasa hangat begitu mendengar kembali lagu yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Kise mendesah lalu bergegas mencuci wajahnya. Menatap kembali refleksinya di cermin, Kise merasa bersalah kepada Akashi.

'_Akashicchi pasti mencemaskanku,'_ pikirnya. Kise menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, "_Yosh!_ Aku harus kembali ceria supaya Akashi_cchi_ tidak lagi khawatir_-ssu_." Janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi tepat Akashi selesai bermain piano.

-0-

Akashi melirik ke arah kamar mandi mendengar Kise bertepuk tangan di depannya. "Aku tidak menyangka Akashi_cchi_ ingat laguku ini_-ssu_..." Akashi mengerutkan dahinya saat Kise berkata begitu.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Orang yang menyanyikan lagu tadi barusan itu ceria, periang dan selalu jujur dengan perasaannya. Kau jauh dari jangkauan orang itu untuk disamakan..." Akashi menghampiri Kise yang tertegun karena omongan Akashi.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Akashi mengelus pelan pipi Kise, "Berhentilah berpura-pura, Ryouta. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas semua ekspresi palsumu itu..."

Kise tersenyum getir memandang balik kedalam binar mata Akashi, "Aku rasa percuma berusaha mengelabuimu. Akashi_cchi _selalu tahu lebih selangkah dariku." Kise melepaskan tangan Akashi dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Akashi mengikuti Kise lalu mengambil handuk yang berada di pundak si pirang dan mengeringkan rambut emasnya. "Jadi, kau itu kenapa?" tanya Akashi langsung ke intinya.

"_Etoo_, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa_-ssu_..." Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Akashi masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa masalah kuliah?" Kise mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Akashi yang menunduk memperhatikan ekspresinya. Sesaat mata mereka saling bertemu Kise membuang wajahnya, malu.

"Mungkin saja_-ssu_..." aku Kise pelan. Akashi hanya bergumam 'hmm...' sebagai balasan.

"Sudah aku duga karena itu..." ucap Akashi sekenanya lalu membuang asal handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut Kise tadi ke lantai. Kise hanya diam begitu merasa Akashi duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda dengan iris merah dan emasnya itu menatap Kise lekat, "Kau kelihatan lelah. Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur delapan jam sehari hmm?" tanya Akashi ketus tapi wajahnya berkata lain. Raut cemas tampak jelas di wajah tampan si pemuda surai merah.

"Eh? Mmm mungkin liburan semester kemarin?" Kise asal jawab setelah mengira-ngira. Akashi hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Kise menelan ludah. Akashi pasti marah besar begitu tahu dirinya kurang mendapat istirahat yang cukup selama mereka berpisah.

"Aku rasa penyakit insomnia-mu saat SMP dulu kembali lagi, eh?" tanya Akashi dengan suara pelan namun tatapan mata sedikit berkilat kesal. Kise hanya tertawa garing sementara Akashi menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu kalau memang bersangkutan dengan kuliah?" Akashi bersabar menunggu jawaban pemuda di sampingnya.

Kise memainkan ujung baju yang ia pakai. Pikirannya berusaha mencari jawaban, "Umm, mungkin karena semester kuliah semakin berat aku jadi kehilangan semangat belajarku. Jadi yah aku merasa hampa sedikit. Mungkin aku lelah_-ssu_." Kise menghela napas lelah. " Kau tahu Akashi_cchi_? Mana aku dapat teman kelompok yang tidak enak dan jarang kerja, di salah satu mata kuliahku dan selama semester ini pula aku harus ber-_partner_ dengan dia hmph..." Kise mendengus sementara Akashi tetap mendengarkan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Yah, aku terpaksa melakukan semua tugas presentasi kami sendirian_-ssu_. Aku kapok ah mengajak dia kerja bersama malah tidak balik ke kampus setelah membeli makan malam. Aku kan kesal_-ssu_. Sampai tengah malam di kampus loh Akashi_cchi_... tepat semalam sebelum presentasi pula."

"Salah kau juga mengerjakannya bukan dari jauh-jauh hari," balas Akashi ketus.

Kise merengut, "_Mou_! Akashi_cchi_ kok gitu_-ssu_? Sebelumnya kan aku mengerjakan tugas lain yang memakan lebih dari tiga lembar folio bergaris. Semester ini tugasku banyak sekali, mana kebanyakan tulis tangan. Ada tugas bikin makalah tulis tangan sebagai nilai UTS. Mending menulis di folio bergaris, lah ini di kertas A4 untuk _print_. Mana ada gambar peta segala. _Kami-sama_... mengingatnya saja aku merasa kesal..." Kise menepuk jidatnya mendramatisir.

Akashi terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pelan kepala Kise, "Itu kan semester lalu. Sekarang kau sudah semester 4 tahun keduamu. Berusahalah lebih baik dan jangan di bawa stres."

"_Mou_! Bagi Akashi_cchi_ yang jenius sih itu mudah! Bagiku sulit_-ssu_!" Pemuda bersurai emas itu melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Kau itu kan mudah menyerap pelajaran. Aku yakin kalau kau serius juga nanti kau bisa." Belaian di kepala Kise berhenti. Jemari Akashi memilin pelan rambutnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium aroma rambut si pemuda pirang.

"Kau masih saja memakai sampo itu. Wanginya menggelikan. Seperti perempuan saja," komentarnya kemudian.

"Wanginya enak_-ssu_! Lagipula rambutku cocok memakai sampo itu di banding milik Akashi_cchi_."

Akashi hanya berguman sebagai balasan, tangannya kembali mengelus helaian pirang Kise, "Bagaimana kau dan teman-temanmu? Tidak ada masalah kan?"

Kise sedikit berjengit dan matanya membulat sesaat. Akashi yang melihat ekspresi menghentikan gerakan tangannya—menduga ada sesuatu, "Ada apa Ryouta?"

Kise menelan ludah, "_Nee_, Akashi_cchi_... bagaimana ini? Belum lama aku kehilangan salah satu temanku untuk selamanya, tapi air mataku sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Aku bingung harus apa..." Kise menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Akashi diam sesaat berusaha mencerna ucapan Kise.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menangis tidak usah di paksakan, Ryouta. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari cukup. Air mata tidak akan mengubah kenyataannya bukan?"

Kise terhenyak dan protes, "Ta-tapi aku tidak mau orang mengira bahwa aku tidak bersedih_-ssu_. Aku... aku juga ingin merasakan kesedihan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa..."

Akashi berdecak kesal, "Kau itu berpikir terlalu jauh. Tidak ada yang menganggap kau tidak bersedih hanya karena kau tidak bisa menitikkan air mata Ryouta."

Tangan pemuda surai merah itu lalu terulur mengusap pipi Kise, "Melihat dari raut wajahmu orang bisa langsung tahu suasana hatimu. Bahkan orang asing sekalipun bisa tahu betapa terlukanya hatimu walaupun wajahmu bersih dari jejak air mata..."

Menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan menyingkirkan poni emas itu Akashi lalu berucap, "Maka dari itu berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan memendam perasaan dalam hati. Keluarkan semuanya, aku akan ada disini untuk menyeka air matamu yang jatuh nanti..."

Cukup satu kalimat terkahir yang keluar dari bibir Akashi membuat segala dinding pertahanan dalam diri Kise runtuh seketika. Isakan pelan dan napas yang tercekat mulai nampak ke permukaan. Seorang Kise Ryouta akhirnya lelah menjadi kuat selama ini dan menangis di bahu sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Se-Sei_cchi_...hiks...hiks...huweee!" pemuda pirang itu lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Akashi.

"A-ku...hiks...aku capek...aku lelah...hiks...berpura-pura..." Baju Akashi yang semula kering kini mulai penuh dengan bercak air mata Kise.

"Aku disini Ryouta. Menangislah sepuasmu untuk kali ini." Dengan suara pelan seolah akan menakuti pemuda di dekapannya, Akashi mengiringi belaiannya di punggung Kise dan mulai bersenandung pelan.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Cengkraman Kise di punggungnya mengerat, Akashi pun berhenti untuk mengecup puncak kepala pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda surai merah itu lalu menarik pelan mereka berdua untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Membawa keduanya dalam posisi nyaman bagi Kise untuk menangis semaunya. Mengambil napas lumayan panjang Akashi melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tidak mengurangi tempo belaian di rambut emas yang berada di dadanya, Akashi tetap melanjutkan potongan lirik terkahir yang ia akan mengakhiri lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Malam itu, dalam deru hujan deras disertai petir dan gemuruh yang saling bersahutan untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat bulan terakhir, Kise Ryouta merasa tenang dan aman berada di dekapan sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih, Sei_cchi_..." Kalimat itu merupakan hal yang ia ucapkan sebelum matanya terpejam dan kelelahan bertubi-tubi yang ia rasakan membawanya dalam alam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi_, Ryouta." Akashi mengecup kening Kise lalu menarik selimut dengan kakinya sebelum menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**


End file.
